


Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust

by accio_spaceman



Category: Fright Night (2011), Tatennant - Fandom, The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Musicians, Violins, performers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU for @fangjy on Tumblr based on the prompt; “ "I have never done anything to you." "You knocked me out with a violin." "Learn to knock before entering next time!" ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust

“I’ve had an idea.”

Nellie cracked an eye open to gaze up at her boyfriend from where her head rested on his chest. Those never seemed to be good words when coming from Peter. Well, she supposed it depended on your perspective. From his point of view, and, she admitted, occasionally hers, they could be very good words indeed.

“Right?” Nellie drawled lazily as she shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight.

“An idea, about how you can pay me back for what you did to me.”

“What?!” Nellie squealed indignantly, sitting up and spinning to face him. “What have I ever done to you?”

“Dinner, tonight, my treat, as long as you wear that red dress.” He continued as if she hadn’t spoken, his eyes trailing low as if already envisioning the neckline.

“Okay…” Nellie squinted at him. So far this sounded like practically a – dare she say it – _sensible_ plan, and she knew Peter well enough to know there’d be a catch.

“And, I want to hear you play.”

“WHAT? Peter, there’s no way, you know I don’t like audiences, I really can’t I just…”

“…You know, considering what you did to me, I think it’s more than a fair exchange. Really, you should be grateful you’re getting off so lightly.” Peter smirked, allowing a teasing lilt to creep into his tone.

“I have never done anything to you!”

“Nell, you knocked me out with a violin.”

“Yeah, well, learn to knock before entering next time!”

They stared at each other, each willing the other to be the first to break.

Nellie looked away first, but only to begin another rant.

“Peter, I can’t, I haven’t even the first clue what I’d play, and besides it’s weird! Me performing while you just sit there staring?”

“You’ve watched me do my magic!”

“That’s- that’s different!” She spluttered. “You’re a performer! And it was in a full packed theatre! And you had special effects and glitter and everything! I just play. I’m not even that good! And, and…” Her excuses seemed to melt away as she caught sight of Peter’s puppy-dog eyes.

“What if I mess up?” she finished in a whisper, not meeting his gaze.

Peter took her hands, surprisingly gentle, drawing her gaze back to his.

“Nell, do you trust me? Do you really think I’d tease you about this?"

“No.” she admitted.

“Nell, Sarah’s told how brilliant you are, and I truly don’t believe you will mess up, but even if you did I probably wouldn’t be able to tell anyway. I’m not asking for a whole concert – just one song? If it really helps, I can find you some of your own pixie dust glitter, Miss Tinkerbell?” He teased gently, gaining a small smile. “Please?”

She sighed.

“Just the one.” She relented.

Peter grinned at her and they lapsed into silence as she rested her head against his shoulder.

“Nell?” he mumbled a few minutes later.

She murmured back a barely audible acknowledgement.

“I love you.”

Once again she lifted her head to see him.

“I love you too, Peter.”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

[ ](http://accio-spaceman.tumblr.com/image/148799584739)


End file.
